As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Oftentimes, information handling systems and other information handling resources (e.g., storage devices, input/output devices, and other peripheral devices) are each manufactured in a modular form factor and may be configured to be disposed in a chassis configured to receive such modular components. Such a chassis and its component modular information handling systems and information handling resources typically include various rails, carriers, and other mechanical components allowing for a person to add and remove the modular information handling systems and information handling resources from the chassis. In traditional modular systems, information handling resources (including hard disk drives) and their corresponding chassis bays are typically accessed from a side of the chassis in which the information handling resources may be added or removed. However, because access may be limited to the periphery of the chassis, such an architecture may limit the density of modular components that may be disposed in a chassis.
Accordingly, a chassis may be configured to receive a sled for carrying information handling resources wherein the information handling resources may be accessed from the sides of the sled. However, one component of such a sled that may limit component density is a lever to assist a user in applying sufficient force to engage and disengage the sled from the chassis.